How to Make Belarus Smile
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: America thinks that Belarus is creepy because she's not happy so he spends the day with her to try and make her happy! She's not quite too sure about it. Fail Summary. SAWRY!


**Operation Make Belarus Happy So She Won't Be So Scary…Come up with better name later…**

**1)"Just Talk"- girls like it and she's a girl, right?**

**2)Take a Walk- all romance-y and stuff- works in the movies!**

**3)To be Continued…damn movie…**

America scooted his rolling chair back from his desk and put his glasses on his nose, pushing them up the bridge and blinking into focus. His plan was beautiful and only took four chick-flicks to conjure up. He would start at the World Meeting the next day and hopefully make Belarus less stabby-stalking creepy.

* * *

"Hey, Belarus!" America ran up to her after the meeting ended with a huge grin plastered across his bright face.

"What do _you _want?" she hissed. America was taken aback slightly but knew he must continue.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'!" he crossed his arms over the back of his head coolly, bringing out The Eyes.

"How about 'goodbye'?" she turned on her heel and began walk away. _Stupid America… stupid cute puppy ey-_ where did that come from?!

America grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him. "Can't we just talk?" he asked- wait, pleaded.

Belarus blushed slightly at the touch, "About what? My brother?" surely all America could want was to know is if Russia was working on some top-secret science thingy or something of the likes.

"If you want to talk about him, ok."

"What?" well, that was unexpected…"You want to talk to me _about me_?" America grinned.

"Of course!" he shouted, "you're cool and I just wanna talk! Is that a crime?"

"Yes," she yanked her hand from his.

"Oh, c'mon! You wanna go out for coffee? My treat!" America offered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Can't a hero do his job?" he smiled goofily.

Belarus blushed slightly and nodded, "Fine. I'll go with you…" America 'woopie'd and took her hand, dragging a slightly-grinning Belarus behind himself.

* * *

They sat in the coffeehouse in a booth for quite a while in silence. America bought her a coffee and doughnut with blueberry filling-which she found completely sweet of him. It wasn't until America's third cup went dry that he broke the silence, "So, what are you thinking about?"

Belarus snapped her head up and looked at him squinting, "Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't be." America shrugged.

"Everyone is scared of me. Noone ever talks to me unless I speak first and even then, they're too scared to be intelligent." She hung her head.

"Maybe it's because you threaten them. Try being nice."

"I don't know how…" she replied sheepishly.

"Well, you could try not threatening and maybe saying 'please'? And you could compliment like this," he brushed a hair from her face and tucked it smoothly behind her ear, "you have really pretty eyes."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. Deep blue like the night sky. They're really pretty." America sat back in his seat.

"Thanks. Your eyes are really pretty, too…" ok, she was new at this! Shut up!

America didn't seem to notice as he smiled lightly at her. "A-and, you have a really nice smile…"

"Really?" America nearly split his face grinning. _He's such a dork._ "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh…sure." America stood from the booth, holding out his hand for Belarus to take.

* * *

They walked around the city (NYC) in comfortable, casual silence as they pointed out stores and funny looking people. Belarus rubbed her arms as the wind picked up in a vague attempt to keep warm.

"You cold?" America asked.

"A little." She responded. Before she could say anything else, America shimmied out of his bomber jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She was quickly engulfed in warmth and the aroma of hamburgers and some sort of cologne. He smelled better than she imagined- not that she imagined what he smelled like! That's weird!

"Better?" Belarus nodded. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and tucked her hands in the pockets until she felt a paper. She pulled the slip out and unraveled it, looking up at America to make sure he wasn't looking. He wasn't, instead he was entranced with a bicycle juggler on the other side of the street.

Belarus looked back to the paper and read in his sloppy handwriting:

"_Operation Make Belarus Happy So She Won't Be So Scary…Come up with a better name later…"_

Her eyes widened, America didn't care about her! He just wanted to make things better for him! "Bastard…" she whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" America asked as her turned to her.

"Bastard!" she yelled, shoving the paper into his chest, "That's exactly what you are! I hate you!" she tore off down the street with tears spilling out the corners of her eyes.

_Shit!_ "Belarus! Wait, lemme explain!" he ran after her through the crowd.

* * *

Belarus plopped down in the grass under a huge oak tree. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed on them, "Stupid…America…to Hell…with him…!" she breathed in and smelt his scent, realizing his jacket was still hugging her. She brought the jacket closer and smelt the sleeves, still crying on the leather.

"Hey," came a soft voice from behind, "If you aren't careful, you'll ruin the leather." He chuckled lightly.

"Hmph! If the jacket's all you care about, you can have it." She tried to smoothly pull the heavy jacket off.

"No, leave it. I was just joking!" he knelt beside her and pulled it back on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. Just, let me explain."

"No." she stood to leave. America pulled her back down and held her wrist.

"Yes." He sighed and began, 'Ok, at first, I was just trying to make you less crazy-bitchy…"

"Tell me how you really feel." She said venomously sarcastic.

"…but, it changed. I started…you made me…I-I was…oh, fuck it!" he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled away quickly (not in fear, mind you!) and looked into her shocked gaze, "understand?"

Belarus pulled him back into another kiss, a longer more passionate kiss. When they separated, America pressed his forehead to hers, "I'll take that as a yes?" Belarus sniff-giggled and looked away.

"You can say that." She smiled more with each word and blushed just the slightest.

"You're smiling!" she giggled at him, "and giggling! Next you gotta laugh and I'll make sure you laugh if it's the last thing I do!"

"I'd be careful saying that or it could be the last thing you do." She tried to tease. America scooted a bit away.

"Don't take me literally!" she giggled again, how dumb could one person be?

**I actually really like how this came out. This pairing isn't very popular and my best friend is probably gonna kill me for writing this! Oh well…if I never write again, you guys are my witnesses!(P.S. I suck at writing kiss scenes...*sadface at yet another failure*)  
**

**Review and Favorite so I don't feel like the only one who likes this pairing!**


End file.
